Stop Using My Phone!
by eternalasucaga
Summary: At a party, Meyrin goes to the washroom. When she comes back she receives a message from a special someone! Will she get disappointed or get her happily ever after?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. Although, really I want it to be mine!

**Stop Using My Phone!**

"Let's get drunk sexy ladies!" Lunamaria shouted as they opened another bottle of vodka.

"Yeah! Let's get laid too!" Meer added while they were dancing to the beat of the music playing.

All the girls, including Cagalli, Lacus, Shiho, Miriallia, Flay, Stellar, Luna and Meyrin, stopped what they were doing only to look at her. They gave her a what-the-hell-are-you-saying look.

"Hey I was just kidding you know!" Meer shouted as to defend herself. She was feeling embarrassed already.

Shiho slapped her back, hard. "Yeah we were kidding too!"

All the girls in the room laughed.

"Hey!" Lacus suddenly said after the heaps of laughter subsided. "Don't you all think that opening all these cans is too much? I mean are you sure can we finish all these?"

"Lacus! Come on! It's our night of celebrating!" Cagalli patted her shoulder.

"Yeah Lacus-san!" Stellar gave her a smile. "Aren't you gonna drink?"

She stuttering and shook her head while they handing her a glass. "I really don't drink guys!"

"Come on Lacus! You have too! You have to celebrate with us!" Flay nudged her.

"That's right. By saying 'You have to celebrate with us', you need to drink with us dear cousin!" Meer went in front of her and handed her the glass.

"Drink Lacus! Drink it!" Miriallia cheered, the rest of the girls cheered as well.

"Drink it Lacus! Don't be a killjoy!" Cagalli cheered along.

Lacus, already feeling the pressure, got the shot glass from Meer and gulped. She was about to drink it when she suddenly stopped. "I don't think I can!"

"Oh come on!" Miriallia pouted and crossed her arms. "We had dozens of parties already and you still haven't been able to even just sip!"

Meyrin chuckled. "Don't worry Lacus-san! One shot glass wouldn't hurt you!"

"See?" Luna piped in. "Go, try it!"

In a split second, Lacus had the drink sliding down her throat. She first felt a burning sensation inside her.

All the girls cheered as Lacus put down the shot glass, feeling dazed.

"Here eat this." Shiho handed her a lemon.

"What's that for?" Lacus asked her, still feeling dazed.

"It's a chaser." Shiho said while she put it on the palm of her hand. "It'll help you not be drunk."

"You mean I have to sip it?" Lacus was horrified, she didn't like tasting or drinking lemons without sugar.

"Yes!" Cagalli laughed at her friend. She was so foreign to these kinds of stuff. That was why the group of friends called her the 'group angel'.

"So how does it feel?" Meyrin asked her.

"Horrible." Lacus managed to say in between coughs, the slice of lemon really got to her.

The girls of the St. Caridad's Academy have just graduated. They were feeling happy and excited that they were about to enter college. At last they were going to be freed from all-girls' atmosphere and they could be exposed to boys! They had enough of lesbians in their school that were making-out.

They were having a swimming party at Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke's backyard. They all bought food and drinks. Lunamaria and Meyrin's parents were so kind to allow them to drink alcohol as long as they would be able to control themselves and clean the mess they made in the pool area.

"Gather around!" Miriallia said.

All the girls gathered around Miriallia as she got another bottle of vodka and opened it. She started to pour drinks on their glasses, including Lacus' because they blackmailed saying that they would tell Kira, her crush from the George Glenn High School, that she likes him.

Finally when Miriallia finished pouring vodka on their glasses, all of them shouted: "To College!" After they drank, they put all of their glasses down and all jumped on the pool at the same time.

It was lucky that most of them were going to the same universities. Cagalli, Lacus, Miriallia, Shiho, Luna and Meyrin were all going to University of Panama. They all got paired because the rooms in the dorm could only have two people inside. The pairs were: Lacus and Cagalli, Miriallia and Shiho, and Luna and Meyrin. Meer, Flay and Stellar, on the other hand, were all going to Victoria de Onogoro University. The three of them were roommates.

The swimming party was over, and to their surprise, all of them were still in a pretty good shape. No one was drunk or even tipsy! They all cleaned up the pool, and preceded to Lunamaria and Meyrin's room carrying the bottles of drinks that they had left.

All of them sat on the floor and began sharing and laughing to themselves.

"Promise me that we'll all meet often!" Stellar raised her glass while Luna poured her a drink.

"We should meet every month!" Flay suggested.

"Nope! Every two weeks!" Cagalli cut her.

"Girls." All of them turned to Lacus; she had this serious look on. They all stopped talking and waited for the pink-haired girl to continue talking. Then she suddenly plastered on this smile and said. "I suggest we should meet every week!"

The girls all cracked laughing.

Meyrin felt that she couldn't really take it anymore. She had to pee. She drank too much. One more laugh then she wouldn't be able to contain herself.

"I have to go to the washroom." She excused herself while she made her way to the washroom.

She heard a voice call after her but she didn't even bother to turn around and look. She really needed to pee, it could wait later.

She spent her time in the washroom longer than she was supposed to, when she reached the washroom and peed; she also felt that she also needed to release waste.

Feeling refreshed, she went back to their room and sat back down the floor with them.

"What took you so long?" Luna raised hr eyebrow.

"Let's not talk about it." Meyrin laughed. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing really." Lacus smiled at her.

Meyrin reached her phone to check if she had any messages. She looked at the screen and her heart froze.

_One new message from Athrun Zala._

She wanted to jump out of joy! She had a very huge crush on Athrun Zala! Athrun was also a student at George Glenn High School. She met him at a soiree, with the help of Luna, she got his number. Her group always hung out with them but the both of them really didn't talk, because she was too shy. He always talked to Cagalli. She didn't really expect him to even remember her name, or even text her for that matter.

She pressed the _Read_ button.

The message read:

"_Hey there! I know you're in a party, but don't drink too much okay? Always be safe, because I worry about you. Don't forget that I really like you a lot even though I don't show it."_

At first she couldn't believe her eyes. _Did Athrun really send this?_ She thought. Meyrin read the message over and over again and was happy that she wasn't daydreaming at all; it was really from Athrun Zala himself! She wanted to squeal and jumped out of joy. Athrun likes her too! She was so happy that she didn't even notice someone going near her.

She was snapped out of her reverie when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey best! I used your phone in texting a while ago, did he reply yet?"

Meyrin's happiness was shattered like a mirror. She turned around and saw Cagalli innocently smiling at her. She wanted to shout at Cagalli but she couldn't. Cagalli was one of her best friends. So he likes Cagalli? It felt like the shattered mirror was pounded into powder.

She controlled the tears from rolling down her cheeks and smiled at her and tried to hide her disappointment. "Yeah. It's from Athrun right? I'm sorry if I accidentally opened it."

"Oh it's okay!" Cagalli got the phone from Meyrin. "Is it okay if I reply to it? My phone's out of battery."

"Go ahead." Meyrin smiled swearing inwardly that she wouldn't let anyone use her phone without her consent ever again. She also vowed to stay away from Athrun, now that he'll also be studying in Panama University. She promised herself to find a guy better than Athrun Zala.

_Great. Just great. So much for expecting that Athrun likes me too._

FIN :)

--

HAHA OOPS so sorry if I'm so mean to Meyrin! What do you think?

**REVIEW? :)**

Read my other stories:

**Perverted Dearka Gets Busted**

And my AsuCaga ones:

**Meyrin's Attempt**, **Melody of the Past** and **Seven Things**

Since it's my sem break, expect me to write a lot. *grins*


End file.
